


Outsiders

by EdgyMcNapkin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Escape, F/F, Major Character Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Revenge, Suicide, attack on titan - Freeform, girlxgirl, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyMcNapkin/pseuds/EdgyMcNapkin
Summary: Annie is trapped, chained, and imprisoned underground, under the constant watch of the Survey Corps. She is treated like a monster.Mikasa feels abandoned by her childhood friends Armin Arlert and Eren Yaeger. She is treated like an outsider by the Survey Corps due to her cold, slightly ruthless attitude.But both of them change when they realize their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a violent story containing lots of death and suicide disguised as a girl x girl romance.

Mikasa Ackerman walked alone through the grounds of the castle that the Survey Corps were based out of and where the infamous Female Titan was imprisoned. It was cold. Normally Mikasa would wear the old red scarf that Eren had given her so long ago. But, as her childhood friends Eren Yaeger and Armin Arlert drifted farther and farther away, Mikasa had stopped wearing it. She hugged her thin jacket around her tighter as a cold breeze swept through the open courtyard. Mikasa continued walking towards the stone steps that brought her down to the dungeon.  
The dungeon was dark and even colder than the courtyard above. Mikasa's eyes swept across the grey stone walls only lit by a single burning torch. In an iron cell with her wrists chained to the walls sat Annie Leonhardt, the prisoner. Across from Annie, leaning against the wall was Captain Levi, the short, obnoxious asshole, who Mikasa secretly hated. He glanced up.  
"My shift's done, Ackerman?" He said lazily.  
She nodded once.  
"Thank the walls, I though eyebrows was gonna leave me here forever."  
He walked past her, handing her the ring of keys. Mikasa waited for him to leave, before settling herself on the ground near the cell.  
"Mikasa," Annie said.  
Mikasa glanced up at the blonde girl, still chained in the iron cell.  
"Annie."  
"You hate me, don't you?" Annie asked.  
Mikasa thought for a moment. "No, I don't hate you, in fact, quite the opposite. I can see why what you did was necessary. Humans are too cruel, no better than the Titans, in my opinion."  
Annie nodded. "Thanks. I can tell that you've changed."  
Mikasa looked into the girl's blue eyes. "In what way?" Mikasa asked.  
"You used to hate me beause I tried to take Eren."  
"He means nothing to me. He used to be everything to be, but not anymore. He's too caught up in himself and his fantasy of killing the Titans and getting his old family back."  
Annie nodded. "People are too unreliable sometimes."  
Mikasa nodded, standing and walking towards the cell.  
"I would be willing to help you."  
She reached her right hand through the bars, grasping Annie's hand.  
"I would be willing to trust you."  
Mikasa squeezed Annie's hand tightly in her own, before quickly stepping back for the cell as the echo of footsteps came to their ears.  
Eren Yaeger came around the corner of the stairs. Mikasa looked into his eyes coldly before handing him the ring of keys and silently exiting the dungeon.  
~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie learns to look forward to the days when Mikasa guards her cold, lonely cell.  
> Mikasa starts noticing her feelings for the girl that is supposed to be her enemy.

Mikasa waited for the footsteps to fade before unlocking the door and sitting with Annie on the lumpy uncomfortable bed that Annie was forced to sleep on. They agreed that it would be too much of a risk to unlock the chains, just in case someone came to check on their prisoner.  
"Annie, what would you do if you escaped?"  
Annie sighed. "I don't know. I would probably run like a coward, and kill anyone who tries to stop me."  
Mikasa nodded. "Would you be willing to bring me with you?"  
Annie nodded. "If you wanted to come, I would help you escape. You're as much of a prisoner as I am."  
"We could escape soon, together."  
Annie looked her in the eye. "You would be willing to abandon your position in the Survey Corps and become their enemy, for me? You only agreed to help me a month ago, why would you do that?"  
Mikasa sighed. "I already feel like an enemy and...."  
Annie nodded. "And?"  
Mikasa sighed, a single tear falling down her cheek. "...fuck I can’t even say this out loud."  
Annie moved forward, forehead almost touching Mikasa’s. Mikasa cupped her chin in her hand and pulled it forward pressing her lips gently against Annie’s. She moved back, unsure. "Okay, I understand,” Annie said sincerely. She brought Mikasa’s face as close to her’s as possible, still in chains. Mikasa brought her mouth back towards Annie’s, gently tracing her lips with her tounge.  
The familiar creek of the door to the dungeon caused Mikasa to draw back. "Thank you," Mikasa whispered.  
She quickly stood up and locked the door to Annie's cell again, before putting on her regular cold expression as Eren Yaeger passed.  
~End of Chapter 2~


End file.
